


Zero Gravity

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Semi-realistic Physics, Sex in Space, space porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Mikleo and Sorey work at the International Space Station. There's only one thing they can be doing, really.





	Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> me: hmm, I really need to fight my writer's block and come up with something for Zinestiria  
> also me: write sormik space porn

Mikleo was picking something up on his radio. Which wouldn’t be surprising, if he wasn’t  supposedly the only one left of the human race.

“Hello?!” he nearly screamed into the mic, rapidly pushing the buttons and trying to adjust the signal. He didn’t really know what he was doing, not much - he was a _doctor_ , for Maotelus’ sake - but he had to be doing something right, because the sound repeated. Distorted, but almost, _almost_ clear enough for Mikleo to understand the words. Because these _were_ words, he had no doubt about that; but if Mikleo really was the only one who survived, who could that be? Could that, by any chance, be…

“If you’re gonna say ‘aliens’, I’m quitting.”

“Damn it, Rose, it’s _my_ story.” Mikleo rolled his eyes.

“Your _totally_ unpredictable and _totally_ scientific story. Dude, all your stories are about aliens. Spice it up a bit.” She threw the tablet in her hands away - or rather, pushed it away and let the weightlessness do the rest. It was kind of a complicated deal in space.

Not that Rose didn’t know about it, being an astronaut for such a long time. Mikleo knew that, too. So did Sorey, and Lailah. And everyone on Earth.

“Aliens,” Rose repeated under her breath. “God damn it, Mikleo. You work in NASA.”

“And that’s why people who will buy that book will be sure that I actually _know_ something.” Mikleo pushed from the wall and grabbed the floating tablet. He closed the document. Rose will never get the true meaning of science fiction. She only watched, what, “Star Wars”? And probably only because of the female Jedi knight in the new trilogy. Which was as good reason as any to watch “Star Wars”, but, you know. Rose was definitely not interested in the ridiculous physics of planets and spaceships and such. No, she was much more down to earth. Pun partially intended.

“Why are you guys yelling?” Sorey flew into the room, rubbing his eyes. “I was sleeping.”

“Well, too bad your boyfriend can’t write, then.”

“What?”

Mikleo sighed, accepting his defeat. “Nothing. And down is the other way, Sorey.”

“Oh.” Sorey blinked and, anchoring himself to the wall, rolled over. “So that’s why everything was looking so weird.”

Sometimes Mikleo really wondered how in the world Sorey has gotten his master’s degree in engineering. But hey, thanks to that, they could meet, and it was enough for Mikleo to ignore any of this ridiculousness.

“You can go back to sleep,” Mikleo said. “Your shift hasn’t started yet.”

“Too bad _I’m_ sleepy, then.” Rose smirked and before Mikleo could grab her, she bounced away to the next room and closed the hatch. She was irritatingly good at that. “Have a great shift, lovebirds.”

“Oh,” Sorey said.

Mikleo didn’t know any better words to say in that situation.

* * *

Sometimes Mikleo wondered if the only reason he and Sorey were chosen as the ones to go to ISS this time was because they were a couple. It was a stupid thought, as Sorey informed him when he put his mouth away from Mikleo’s dick with spit flying weirdly around his face.

“Because, really,” Sorey continued, “don’t you think that if they wanted to see how sex works in space they would try… I dunno, filming it or something? For science?”

“I’m not having sex on camera so that some middle-aged creeps can watch it over and over again,” Mikleo replied. “And go back to sucking.”

Sorey huffed, but obediently followed Mikleo’s request. Mikleo threw his head back and braced on the bars behind him. He had figured some time ago that in that position, his body was immobile enough for the Newton’s third law not to ruin all the fun. (Because it _really_ isn’t fun when you try to give someone a head but you physically _can’t_ because your movements keep being counteracted and _no, Rose, we weren’t trying to break the ship, Sorey is just really bad at sucking_ _dick.)_

As if hearing Mikleo’s thoughts, Sorey did that thing with his tongue and Mikleo couldn’t help but moan. Oh, Sorey had definitely gotten better at sucking dick. Even if he was weirdly strapped to the wall by one of the spare belts they had laying around, for some reason. And who knows, maybe it was some grand government’s plan after all, but right now, Mikleo didn’t care.

Sorey pulled off Mikleo’s dick and instead started pumping with his hand. He smirked.

“Is there a place for me, too?”

“‘Course.” Mikleo moved a little, just enough for Sorey to maneuver himself in front of him, so that he could press himself to Mikleo and still be braced on the bars enough for some action. Sorey’s trousers were already pulled down so that Mikleo could clearly see his erection bobbing freerly in weightlessness. He would have laughed, if Sorey didn’t close his hand - his big, strong hand - around both their dicks and started stroking with a little twist of his wrist, as Mikleo liked it.

“Ohh.” Mikleo pushed his hips forward, thrusting into Sorey’s hand. “Just like that. Mmm.”

“You are so gorgeous,” Sorey said, beginning thrusting as well.

“With my hair like that?” Mikleo raised his brow; he knew damn well that his hair was floating literally everywhere around him. His own fault for trying to grow it out before going to a space station.

Yet still, Sorey looked at him as if that was the sexiest thing in the world. “ _Especially_ like that.”

He quickened his movements and Mikleo momentarily forgot everything that wasn’t _Sorey_ and _more_ and _please_.

“Next time, I’ll fuck you like that,” Sorey murmured into his ear, and Mikleo couldn’t take this anymore; he reached out his hands and yanked Sorey in for a kiss.

Kisses in zero gravity were definitely less sexy, too, but that stopped neither of them from coming.

(And then, they spent the rest of the shift trying to come up with a way to collect all the cum nonchalantly floating around the room.)


End file.
